


My Eye Candy

by chyumiri (dawonistheone)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Male Character, College, Everyone Is Gay, Fake events and Real events does happen, Korea University mentioned, Korean Culture, M/M, Slow Romance, Those two dummies would never admit they like each other, Tsunderes, real places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawonistheone/pseuds/chyumiri
Summary: Stepping down the step of Seoul Station, Juyeon took a hard breath as he finally reached Seoul after roughly 19 years trapping down the suburbs of Gyeonggi-do. To an extent, Gyeonggi-do was still counted as one of the primary cities of South Korea since it was just about 50km perimeter from Seoul, and after all, the subway still runs up to the steps of his house back in Gyeonggi, but for someone introverted, who stayed at home or only hangs with his best friends around the neighborhood, Juyeon was pretty excited about the part that he was going to live now permanently in the capital city of South Korea.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have to water this JuJae/Jumil tag as much as possible so I hope seeing you guys here a lot, thanks for the kudos and please stan The Boyz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very slow actions in this fan fiction, slow enough like I could spend a whole chapter talking about roughly 4 hours only.  
> Explanations for different mentions of weird college tradition in the notes.

Stepping down the step of Seoul Station, Juyeon took a hard breath as he finally reached Seoul after roughly 19 years trapping down the suburbs of Gyeonggi-do. To an extent, Gyeonggi-do was still counted as one of the primary cities of South Korea since it was just about 50km perimeter from Seoul, and after all, the subway still runs up to the steps of his house back in Gyeonggi, but for someone who was introverted, who stayed at home or only hangs with his best friends around the neighborhood, Juyeon was pretty excited about the part that he was going to live now permanently in the capital city of South Korea.  
He took the bus just to look at how beautiful the streets of Seoul at dawn as streetlights were started to light up and painted the dark sky with beautiful colors. Comparing to Gyeonggi, there were a lot of restaurants here, and the streets were not crowded with buildings like it is in Seoul. To someone who is only here for the first time, it’s colorful, it’s making him want to be here all the time to enjoy this beautiful view. Too concentrated on enjoying the night view, Juyeon got down on the wrong station and it was getting darker and darker. He searched for KU’s dormitories as he continued walking across the road, the school is so huge that even if you want to get to the dorms, you would have to walk for at least 10 minutes if you get down from closest bus station. 

Juyeon got lost. 

Well, it was quite easy to predict since it was only his first day in Seoul, everything was so overwhelming and he could not have found the dorms even if he got down the right station, not to mention his suitcases full of clothes was not helping him either. 

“Are you lost; do you need a hand?” A soft voice came from behind him as he was trying to look at the KakaoMap application again to figure is he going to carry those suitcases up on the hills in front of him.

Juyeon looked behind him, it was a bright-looking boy accompanying with a few others that seem to be his friends. Juyeon was looking confused for a few seconds before he could slowly nod his head in the dumbest way ever to the friend. 

“First timer in Anam? You must be the class of ‘19 right?” The other boy quickly asked Juyeon with the most hospitality Juyeon ever received since he was born. Juyeon nodded again because he did not know what to answer to the fairly-active boy in front of him.  
The boy looked into Juyeon’s phone screen just to found out the KakaoMap app was on and the destination was set to KU’s dorms, he again talked without letting Juyeon even try to form a sentence. 

“Oh, you are living in the dorm and you are here the first time, right? Do you need help because me and my friends are heading there too if you are not uncomfortable with us accompanying you, let me lead you to the dorms, and it’s half past 8 already, isn’t the office closing in half more hour?..” 

“Yes...” Juyeon answered with his lowest voice ever because he was not familiar with guys just talking and making friends with him at first sight.

“Oh, sorry, I was a little bit active right, me and my friends just had dinner and we might have one or more cup of soju so maybe it was my adrenalin level went a little bit high, haha, anyway, my name is Kevin, what is yours?” the boy quickly introduced himself to Juyeon, at the same time trying to be friendly by offering a handshake. 

Juyeon was overwhelmed with hospitality that only after he heard the guy’s name, he would snap back to reality. 

“Hi, my name is Juyeon, yeah, I am class ’19 and I really need to go to the office in 20 minutes...”

“Hey, guys, this guy need our help to find the dorm, you guys wanna help him?” Kevin shouted at his groups of friends and leading the way up to the hills ahead of Juyeon.


	2. Indian Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juyeon first day on campus was a wreck as he met two of Kevin's new friends that were Chanhee and Jaehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways update for new chapters always on @chyuchyumiri !

After the orientation, Juyeon made literally zero friends, besides Kevin, Jacob and Younghoon, he barely has any other to turn to after the orientation. Also, they were all located on the main campus, while his orientation is in the Science Campus. He hasn’t met any of his classmates yet, considering half of them didn’t show up to the ceremony for some mysterious reasons, leaving him and his professor sitting awkwardly next to each other, trying to focus on what the school president’s opening speech. To add to the more awkwardness, his _number senior*_ stood him up by saying he was having something on his schedule so he couldn’t show up at the orientation. After the ceremony, he did his introduction to the professor, considering he would spend the next 4 years under her, he better made an impression before anyone in his class does. Walking out of the auditorium, he called up Kevin for lunch because waking up 10 minutes before the ceremony didn’t spare Juyeon anytime to pick up some simple as triangle kimbap for breakfast.

“Kevin, where are you? I’m dying over here on the Science Campus, there are no girls here, I am bored to death…” Juyeon whined into the speaker, trying to annoy Kevin as much as possible.

“Can you stop acting like a straight guy, Juyeon, sometimes I just want to hit you in the face for being just straight in front of me.” Kevin sounded like he would jump Juyeon anytime although we would doubt his strength for that to happen in any near future…

“Okay, stop joking, when will you come here to Anam, I would want to try that Indian restaurants in front of Anam Station…”

“Okay, be there in 10 minutes, and Juyeon, can I bring some more friends? I think you would like them, and it’s not Jacob hyung and Younghoon hyung, so you would not be bored to death with their dad jokes.” Kevin tried to keep his laugh in when Younghoon was sitting next to him, trying to think about ways to creatively slit his throat without him knowing.

Juyeon couldn’t care less about who Kevin is bringing to the table because for now, he desperately needs a friend who would click with him so good that he would spend half of his time breathing to talk to. He quickly accepted Kevin’s offer and quickly walked to the Indian restaurant that he found the day before. Entering the Indian bistro, he found out the owner was rather Indian, not like other foreign restaurant slash bistro around here, he finds it a little bit novel to the knowledge, but also he doubted that he could say hi to the Indian owner and the waiter here, considering he hardly understand anything Kevin and Jacob were talking all the time… But surprisingly, the owner greeted him with fluent Korean, of course, fluent for a foreigner, so he greeted back with a smile and then told the owner that a few of his friends are going to be here a little bit later but he wanted to skim through the menu a little bit.

“Okay, sit over there, there are a lot of spaces there that you could sit, how many friends are coming here with you, so I would connect this two table for a more spacious...”

“Oh, it’s okay, it is just me and well 3 more of my friends, I think a 7-person table is more than enough, thank you, can I look over the menu please?” Juyeon politely asked.

After handling Juyeon the menu, the owner continued to serve the other tables around him, leaving him there looking at weird food names that he had never once listened in his life. Juyeon spent 5 minutes skimming through the menu without any understanding of the food, just waiting for Kevin to show up.

“Are you ready to order, Juyeon, haha, how long have you been here?” He heard Younghoon’s voice came closer and he closed the menu, looking up to see 5 silhouettes behind him, and well, he heard from afar, Kevin’s annoying hyperactive voice. He then looked at his senior, said.

“Only for a bit, hyung, how was the orientation, who was your _number junior*_ ?”

“Oh yeah, me and Jacob decided to bring our number juniors here today and Kevin just decided he could hook you and them up since your guys are all freshmen, it’s always good to have friends in other departments just in case you get bored of people in yours. Well, for your department, that is always possible. Haha.” Younghoon laughed victoriously like he just got a great joke out of him.

“Hyung, that is nothing to be laughed at. And no, I don’t think I would get bored with my major’s friends. It’s not that Science Major like us couldn’t be funny, look at you hyung, you’re a Media Communication major and you are not even funnier than both Jacob and Kevin, which both are International Studies..” Juyeon came back at Younghoon cause he knew the older couldn’t come back at him again with a better burn. 

“Hey, Juyeon with the burn, finally I could hear you talking like this, how long have you waited to burn Mr. Younghoon over here~” Jacob walked in with the bright smile as he always been with his guitar carried behind his back.

Juyeon said hello back to Jacob with a smile. After Jacob was Kevin with assumedly two more freshmen from Media Communication and International Studies… Juyeon carefully looked at those two guys walking with Kevin. One was cute, Juyeon would have to admit, he was more than cuter than he expected, his skin was white, looking like the soft tteok that he would eat in New Years’; moreover, it was glass-looking and he was glowing. He is also very thin, which explains why his face is rather really small, comparing to any of the people are sitting here. He looks so much alike to some kind of doll that his sister would own if he ever had one (well instead he has a very annoying brother and he doesn’t want to mention him). Overall, the guy somehow looks fragile to Juyeon and he would like to take care of the boy any day. Looking next to him, something struck Juyeon as he felt some kind of electricity was running all over his body, bringing all of his attention to the blond guy walking behind Kevin. To words, he was charming, he is what people consider, a prince. The beauty that that blonde guy holds is shaking Juyeon; making his soul kind of took off his body. His proportion was more than impeccable, making him so perfect in Juyeon’s eyes, like some kind of eye candy.

After everyone was done settling down, Juyeon’s eyes were gazing at the blond boy all the time to the point that Younghoon had to pat at Juyeon’s back to wake him up.

“Now, hi everyone, you guys may not know each other very well but I hope after today, you guys would become friends that you guys could rely on. My name is Kim Younghoon, as everyone knows, I am a KU’s Media Communication sophomore, named Younghoon. As I think we’re either in the same age or you guys are just one year younger than me, you guys could drop all the honorifics as I think it’s not important if we’re going to be best friends.” Younghoon stood up to introduce himself and then looked his way back to Jacob, the one who was sitting across him, signaling him to continue with the introduction.

“Hi, everyone, my name is Jacob Bae, I’m Canadian-Korean, I’m still not that good with Korean so please excuse me if I made any mistake. And I’m also a sophomore in International Studies, the same major with Chanhee, and ultimately this guy Kevin here.” Jacob ended his introduction by passing it to Kevin passively.

“Hey, y’all obviously all knew me by now but my name is Kevin Moon, Moon as in the moon, I was born and raised in Vancouver so fully Canadian here haha. Also, I’m a kinda freshman since I started enrolling here last semester which means this is my second semester here. But y’all see I am an _inssa**_ here I technically know everyone.” Kevin ended his introduction with a grin that kinda made the whole table busted out laughing.

“Kevin that was so extra.” “Kevin please we are hungry please let us live until we have something in our mouth.”

Kevin sulked. He took the menu from both of the guys who were laughing at him and then started to order from it, ignoring the rest of the guys who were still afraid to introduce who they were. Especially Juyeon who was afraid to make a wrong impression to the blond boy, his heart kept running so fast, so loud to the point that he was wondering if Younghoon hyung was hearing his heartbeat. Fortunately, Younghoon saved him by asking the other two to start introduce themselves.

“Hi, my name is Choi Chanhee, I am Jacob’s _number junior*,_ I hope you guys would treat me good in the future.” The living doll's name was Chanhee, aha… Juyeon was wondering if the name was even matching with his beauty until Younghoon asked.

“That was all? Chanhee, I thought you were the kind of person who would talk a lot.” He showed some kind of disappointment in his voice.

“What about you, Jaehyun?”

Blond boy stopped for a bit before he started to look up again, Juyeon noticed as the guy was looking down on the table all the time. He spoke with a sweet honey voice.

“My name is Lee Jaehyun, I am a Media Communication freshman and I have the same last student number as Younghoon. I’m Younghoon’s age and last year I was at Yonsei studying Business Administration but that got a turn right, now I’m here starting all over again. I hope you guys would help me in the future.”

“Oh my god, Jaehyun, you took the CSAT twice? You have such confidence… If I were you, I wouldn’t take the test twice… I was scared to death taking it once...” Jacob dropped his jaws as if he had seen some kind of hero insight.

“Oh, Juyeon, introduce yourself, since you are in Science, which means you are smart, please make it long I know you are capable.” After ordering the food, Kevin came back to annoy Juyeon again.

“Stop it, Kevin, lemma do it myself. My name is Lee Juyeon, Computer Science freshman, I am from Gyeonggi, and this is my first time here in Seoul, so I would not know places as well as you guys so it’s going to be so good if one of you guys would help me to fit in here.”

“SHUT THE SHIT UP, LEE JUYEON, YOU ARE IN CS???????” Kevin was extra surprised which is not something unusual for his extra ass, but also the rest of the boys were equally shocked at the news which Juyeon seems to never share with any of them as he thought it’s not important to a bunch of Liberal Arts students.

“Uhm,,, what about it…?” Juyeon asked.

“That is only the hardest major to get in this freaking university Juyeon, how many questions did you get wrong for the CSAT?” Chanhee curious.

“I didn’t get one… It thought this year was kinda easy for everyone or I was simply lucky??…” Juyeon answered the question with the purest mind ever…

“Wow so all the Lees here are smarty pants, we should let them sit in their own space y’all, I am scared about what those brains would do to us…” Kevin was being super extra again until Younghoon gave him a “pat” on the back so he could calm himself down.

Juyeon smiled, looking at Jaehyun, the older looked back and smiled back at him. His heart skipped a beat.

After finishing lunch, the squad walked out of the bistro, saying goodbyes as they were all heading home or the dorms. Jacob, Kevin headed right up the hill as they claimed Indian food was so delicious, they couldn’t stop eating that’s why they have to take a short nap now. Juyeon felt like he needs to explore the school a little bit, and also trying to do some walking to help his digestion, so he headed to the main gate of the main campus. Walking past the buildings, Juyeon tried to remember some of the buildings’ names and their locations but the largeness of the campus just amazed him every time he imagines about it. It is March, the weather is not that freezing but you could feel the cold running through your skin, Juyeon uses the opportunity to warm himself up for his major wouldn’t let him work out as regular as before. Halfway through the maps, he felt kinda lost between buildings and small paths around the campus, he tried to open his phone to search for the way out but well, he forgot to charge the phone when he went to sleep yesterday so now, he couldn’t use the map at least.

“Juyeon.” Someone calls his name out of nowhere.

Turned his head, he found one blond guy, one Jaehyun who was standing behind him, looking different from earlier, dressed up with the softest outfit Juyeon had seen in his life, well at least maybe not on Jaehyun. Jaehyun was wearing a beret, a black tee inside and a white shirt outside tucked in the slacks. Juyeon was a little surprised but then he realized the man was studying Media Communication, at least he has to look good at some point in his life.

“When did you find the time to change to all this…? Where are you going?” Juyeon asked curiously.

Jaehyun ignored Juyeon's question and then said. “Are you seriously lost on this small campus?”

Juyeon flushed, pretended to look back and answered. “No, I am just wandering around the school so that I would get myself familiar with the paths to my lessons. The weather is great right?”

Oh, yeah. The weather card, the perfect card to distract anyone from any stories that ever made. Juyeon was a terrible liar and he knows it, that’s why he used the weather card so Jaehyun wouldn’t notice his terrible lie. Jaehyun broke off the awkwardness by asking Juyeon if he could join him wandering the campus.

“So, Juyeon, how had Seoul been to you?” Walking up the hill, Jaehyun asked.

“It is rather, less interesting as I expected? The streets here are not that busy or very crowded as I expected the capital city to be.” Juyeon didn’t try to look at Jaehyun as his steps are getting faster due to his worrying about Jaehyun noticing his ears were going red.

“No way, Seoul is not interesting? Are you kidding me? Or have you been staying in the dorms from the day you got here?” Jaehyun laughed a little laugh, his eyes got smaller, creating a beautiful eye small that made Juyeon once again lost one beat in his heart. Juyeon once again got a little bit flustered, he tried walking a little bit faster up on the hill, leaving Jaehyun behind a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *number senior/junior: So there is this thing where the number in the student card where every year the only numbers were changed is the number of the class, for example, the class of 2020 would go like 2020xxx1000 like that.. and there are people who have the same 4 last digits would be number seniors/juniors.
> 
> **inssa: Korean way of saying insider, a type of person who knows everyone, get along with everyone.


	3. Melona Ice-cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking culture is something Juyeon never got used to even when his high school senior was always drunk when he met up with Juyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos even it was only for Chapter 1! I will keep up with the fiction to be updated once a week, if you enjoy please leave kudos for me or/and comment! I do update about the fics on twitter so please also follow @chyuchyumiri if you want to decide how this is going to be!

After a few knocks at the door, Juyeon finally managed to get himself out of the comfy bed to open the door, considering he was alone in this dorm room, having no roommate, or his roommate just missed a day at school.

“Hey, Juyeon, wanna go to this party down at the pub in Anam?” It appeared that they were pretty excited about this party since both Jacob and Kevin were specially dressed from head to toe, differently from what they wear on a daily basis.

Juyeon had bad memories with alcohol, normally he would decide he would stay out of this pub thingy while he could, but the curiosity is what kills the cat, so after only one little whining from Jacob, Juyeon decided to follow them to at least make some friends in this campus. Walking down the hill from the dormitory, Juyeon found out that the party they were going to were the party for some kind of language exchange club in the school, first they would casually hanging out with sessions in the library and then would go out for drinks for a better understanding of each other. Juyeon had never understood why college students would like drinking alcohol so much, especially he had seen one of his seniors from high school were so drunk he slept on the streets of Gyeonggi. But as he was first here in Seoul, and also in experiencing college, he thought he would give alcohol a try.

The awkward atmosphere in the Students’ Library was more than Juyeon imagined since it was only the first day of school, and freshmen didn’t even know each other, and apparently, no one was there to make the first move, so Juyeon might as well just stick with the ones that he knows, who was Jacob and Kevin. After some time staring at the phone, Juyeon finally found someone to talk to besides the two inssa of the school, Younghoon.

“Hyung, you’re in the club too?” Juyeon asked after seeing the tall guy walked in the Library Room looking bewildered.

Younghoon was looking a little bit happier seeing someone he knew as this is his first time at the club, so he walked past a few people to reach Juyeon and sat next to Juyeon, a smile opened wide on his face. He and Juyeon talked a little bit about today’s orientation and the episode after the Media major freshmen decided to go wild and would go to Hongdae today to meet some of the Communication kids from Yonsei. Just after Younghoon was done sharing the story that the president of the club decided to start the sessions by switching seats for new members to be seated with old ones. 

“Hi everyone, my name is Sangyeon Computer Science major class of ‘18, I’m the president of the club, and so nice to meet all of you since we are starting the new semester, I would want to say I hope you guys would stay with us at least until the end of the semester, and if we clicked, I hope we could spend more and more time with each other, as good friends. Now let’s start the session, shall we?” The president introduces himself in front of everyone. The familiarity of the name brought Juyeon to somewhat confused as he retrieves his phone from his pocket, checking the KakaoTalk app for the number senior’s name in the chat boxes. Oh, that Sangyeon who ghosted him today because he was busy.

Juyeon’s table was filled with unfamiliar faces since Jacob, Kevin and even Younghoon were placed somewhere else in the room. Sangyeon started talking as he was one of the board members to lead Juyeon’s table. He started explaining about what they do at the club, as simple as talking about daily life to talking about something as universal as United Nations type of conversations. The sessions would be as long as 1 hour to somewhat 3 hours depend on everyone’s interest in the topic.

The round of introducing started from Sangyeon, being rotated to some dude named Yeosang from Psychology, next to this guy from Engineering named Minho… Since Juyeon was seated next to Sangyeon, he was the last person to introduce himself to everyone.

“Hi, I’m from Computer Science major and my name is Lee Juyeon, I’m just an intermediate in English so I hope you guys would help me to improve my English in the future.” Juyeon finished his introduction as Sangyeon looked strangely to his side at Juyeon as if he had realized Juyeon was his number junior.

The first session turned out to be great, they shared a lot about themselves, not too much into the topics that were set at the beginning of the session. For Juyeon, it was great because he didn’t know so much vocabulary about today’s topic, that’s why he preferred to talk about himself, things that he already familiarized with. They stand up and start to leave the Library room, the crowd were a bit loud of people’s introduction conversation. Younghoon catches up with Juyeon, Kevin, and Jacob right after he went out of the bathroom (apparently checking himself again in the mirror…).

“Juyeon, have you met someone nice today? For me I found some great friends from the Education majors, they seemed to be great friends.” Younghoon asked, showing his real interest in the younger’s social skills, as while showing off his skill by doing the peace sign as some cute gesture.

Kevin and Jacob laughed off Younghoon’s dumb action as they continued to clown him by doing the peace sign in weird ways. Juyeon did laugh a bit inside but did not show any real emotions to the rest of the boys causing their attention again, to be focused on Juyeon. Before they could do anything, Sangyeon, the president approached Juyeon from behind and gave him a small pat on the shoulder.

“Hey, Juyeon, I’m sorry I ghosted you today, I was pretty busy setting up the clubroom, also organizing this semester’s first meeting.” Sangyeon smiled as he put a hand out in front of Juyeon, implying that he was waiting for a hand-shake. Juyeon shakes his hand and then awkwardly says.

“Oh, don’t worry, my class didn’t show up either so I mean I was not that surprised that a Computer Science senior would not come to our orientation too…”

“Wow, really? Well it’s okay, last year my class also didn’t show up for their first orientation too, but as we got closer to each other, we really did bond and now we’re like family to each other, so you don’t have to worry about that… Oh, and have you been enjoying the club’s activities so far?” Sangyeon asked Juyeon to look like he was begging Juyeon to like it with puppy eyes (seriously I would say I love the club activities without hesitation but again I’m not Juyeon).

“Oh, the activities were great, I was thrilled to practice conversational English with members of the club, I found it was not practical with the English taught in our education here haha…” Juyeon laughed an awkward laugh, and Sangyeon didn’t wait for Juyeon to stopped laughing to continue with his conversation.

“Juyeon ah, I guess from tomorrow I would start to be your super friendly number senior, so please sit with me today so I could treat you the best dish in Anam’s best pub, okay?” Sangyeon put his arm on Juyeon’s shoulder and started to talk about the many things that they would do together as senior and junior.

Juyeon felt great having someone that is forward in a relationship like Sangyeon though sometimes he might feel uncomfortable around someone who has that many friends like Sangyeon. But Sangyeon is exactly who Juyeon imagined as his number senior. Someone who is out-going, who would help him in registering for subjects (he once saw his high school senior paid over 30 thousand won just for 21 credits so he would like to know the tips so he wouldn’t have to spend that much money on something).

Arriving at the pub, Sangyeon said hi to the owner before arranging the seats for the members to sit within their own spaces. As they had already booked the whole pub for the evening, Sangyeon told the members to freely asked for their friends to come because this club welcomes everyone, not only people that could communicate in English. Kevin and Jacob already found their seats with other inssas at a separate table, Younghoon also got with his new friends at another table, that left only Juyeon, Sangyeon, and a few others at the table right in front of the door. Juyeon recognized the faces of the meeting. There was Changmin from Mathematics, Yeosang from Psychology, somehow the four of them ended up together which made such a weird combination since Juyeon and Yeosang would be quiet the whole time if Changmin starts to open his mouth. But still, they had a great time knowing each other through _sul-game*._

After a while, Juyeon started to feel a little dizzy, part of that was because he was drinking too much alcohol, the other was because there were so many people in the pub, it became hard to breathe. Stepping outside, his head cleared up a little, but it didn’t help as he was too dizzy his legs started to tremble. Tried to close his eyes, Juyeon feels the chilly last winter wind. In his head, snow was there, he could feel the winter started to come before his eyes, somehow, he kinda became Elsa in a split of the moment. The breezing wind blows as he finally feels the peaceful atmosphere the first time he came here.

Suddenly, he felt something cold touching his cheeks. Opening his eyes, he saw one familiar face.

“Juyeon, what are you doing out here?”

Juyeon was surprised to see Jaehyun standing in front of him, one hand holding an ice-cream on his cheeks. Juyeon doesn’t know if he was a little bit drunk or Jaehyun looked cuter than he under the street lights with his blond hair glowing under the beret. He stared at Juyeon for a whole minute, not realizing Jaehyun was holding back his laugh for Juyeon were standing there, silently looked at him.

“Juyeon, can you hear me?” It’s hard to not realize Jaehyun was joking through his cracking voice and the little laugh. Juyeon was woken up by Jaehyun’s question, he quickly finds an excuse for his dumb actions earlier.

“Ah, ah, I was just trying to get some fresh air, it was too hot inside the pub down there. Hyung, what are you doing here?” Juyeon can feel his ears going too red, he hopes Jaehyun would not recognize that he was super embarrassed to stand there staring dumbfounded at him.

“Oh, Younghoon called me, he wanted me to go to this thing, seems like you are with him too, right?”

“Ah, yeah, he’s inside hyung. But I don’t think he could recognize you now, he is pretty drunk, to be honest.” Juyeon trembles.

“Great for him, oh, and the ice-cream is for you, I don’t know if you like Melona or not but I bought it because it’s my favorite, you must be drunk too, eat that and wake yourself up, haha, I’m going inside!” Jaehyun smiled at the younger and walked down the stairs to the basement pub.

Juyeon was left dumbfounded on the steps of the pub. He didn’t know if it was the side effects of alcohol that made his heartbeats hard or it was Jaehyun’s actions and the conversation he just had with him that made him fluttered. He stared at the Melona ice-cream; a smile put on his face.

I guess we could say that there were butterflies in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sul-game: 술게임: drinking game in Korean.


End file.
